Valiant
by gracedkelly
Summary: When I was little my mother told me that if the moon was visible during the day, she was watching over us. That she was a silent protector and would keep us safe from any harm. I did not experience it so. [Not a vampire story, full summary inside, rated M for possible sex scenes]
1. Prologue

_Hi guys!_

_I'm finally back with something new that doesn't mention the name Potter anywhere! Hooray! _

_Some of you may know me from the story Bite Me and if you do, I'm really glad you want to give this story a chance! Like I said in the summary, this isn't likely to be a vampire story. Although it's possible that a vampire will enter the scene at some point, but I don't think so. I put my story in this section because someone suggested I should and because I honestly have no idea where else to put it. So if you have any suggestions, feel free to make them so I can put my story in the appropriate category._

_It also isn't a fanfic, it just isn't. It may have some similarities with other stories - which story doesn't - but I'll probably keep that to a minimum too. __Which means, that I'm copyrighting the wholy blast out of this thing, so if you copy it to print or whatever, just make sure you ask me, okay?_  
_ I'd really appreciate that!_

_Alright, now we've got all of that out of the way, let me introduce my new baby to you guys. This story is about Cat, a 23 year old shape shifter who grew up in a big werewolfpack. There's only one problem though, she isn't a werewolf herself and is shunned by her pack! I actually wrote the Prologue as some kind of summary, so check it out and let me know what you guys think!_

_I'm really uncertain about this story and I would really like to continue it, but I'd like to hear what you've got to say first? Yay? Nay? GTFO? Do you think if I should upload again? **Let me know!**_

_With love,_

_Kelly _

_P.S.: The poem you're about to read is written by the lovely Emily Brontë, one of my favourite authors, and I feel like it describes Cat's personality and situation perfectly._

* * *

Riches I hold in light esteem

And Love I laugh to scorn

And lust of Fame was but a dream

That vanished with the morn–

And if I pray, the only prayer

That moves my lips for me

Is–"Leave the heart that now I bear

And give me liberty."

Yes, as my swift days near their goal

'Tis all that I implore

Through life and death, a chainless soul

With courage to endure!

_-Riches I hold in high esteem, Emily Brontë_

* * *

**Prologue**

When I was little I asked my mum; "Why does the moon appear in the sky when it has already been morning?"

My mum had laughed and turned away from the steering wheel to give me a wink. "I asked the moon to look after you when I can't."

And thus had it always been. The moon was our protector, our goddess and our safety blanket. My mother preferred to ask the moon for help and if that wouldn't work, she'd turn to our Alpha, who - in all fairness - was a fair and just one to spare.

As far as families go, mine wasn't all that bad. We were a pack - no, you don't understand, we were literally a pack - that didn't suffer fools. We stuck up for each other and regularly fought to prove our valor.

At least you were part of the family if you were like them, which I - Moon spare me - was not. You see, my whole family consists of werewolves. Big, macho werewolves with an ego to boot. I, myself, however was not one. When the moon is high and full and everybody turns into a beautiful, yet dangerous wolf, I become a cat. A _cat_.

My peers used to laugh at me when we were little, mock me and throw stones at me when they thought I wouldn't notice. How anyone fails to notice stones hitting your body is truly beyond me, but I never said that most of my pack were smart cookies. Now that we are grown and no longer considered pups - or kittens, in my case - I am completely shunned. I was immediately made the omega of our pack and should be happy whenever I was given the time of day. Basically, I got the worst food, no company, no help and the lousiest jobs. As it was now the case.

I stared at my alpha, unsure of what he was saying. We had just discussed the problems a pack nearby endured. Apparently every other month a boy and girl would disappear, just vanish as if they had never really lived at all. When another month passed, body parts of the girl would start to show up all around town, but there were no signs of the boys. It was a mystery and my alpha wanted me to solve it. "Milord, you cannot mean that I am to assist another pack, on the other side of the country, to help find them their killers?"

My alpha's brown eyes flashed yellow in a sudden flare of anger as he growled at me.

I whimpered and looked at the floor, fear and a touch of anger rolling like a wave through my body. My alpha, Roman Zets, was a fair and just ruler, I believed that with all my heart, but he was also a scary one. He wasn't one to answer to any questions and killed enemies on sight. The fact that I had just disobeyed him and questioned his authority, didn't bode well for my future health.

"Do not question me, Cat."

"I apologize," I mumbled to the floor, hoping he wouldn't strike me or do something worse, like ban me from the pack. Where would I go then?!

My response was greeted by silence and I swallowed. I tried to push back my fear and hated myself for being so weak. I looked up and out of the window, staring at the blue summer sky and saw that the moon was watching us again.

"You will go to Shawn's pack and you will help them catch this murderer. Many of his own pack have already died in the attempt and it has to be stopped."

I cringed at the implied insult. What he was basically telling me was that the other pack was desperate for help and that he was sending me there to 'help' them out, so he wouldn't seem disloyal to the Court of Werewolves. He was sending me, because if I got killed it wouldn't be such a big loss to the pack. Like I said, I always got the lousiest jobs.

"Cat?" I raised my eyes to his chest and made a point of not looking him in the eyes, not daring to challenge him again so soon.

"Yes, my alpha?" My voice was nothing more but a whisper.

"You will heed my command."

"Yes, alpha," I agreed. He started giving me loads of instructions and I was told that I was to leave before sundown. I had about a day to travel before I reached the mountains where Shawn's pack resided and it was of utter importance - or so I was informed - that I arrived sooner rather than later.

After I had gotten my fill of see-that-you-catch-hims and don't-be-a-disgrace-to-the-packs, I was released from the alpha's quarters. I walked out of Roman's mansion and looked up at the sky.

When I was little my mother told me that if the moon was visible during the day, she was watching over us. That she was a silent protector and would keep us safe from any harm.

I did not experience it so.


	2. Coldmont

_Hey guys,_

_Let me what know what you guys think! Thanks for checking out my story ;)  
_

_Love,_

_Kelly_

* * *

**1. Coldmont**

My mother had been reluctant to let me go, which was understandable really. We didn't have a clue how the other pack would treat an omega. How would they treat someone that was so alike and yet so different from them? If you asked me, my mother had every reason to fret. I wasn't all that certain about my own safety myself, but it wasn't like I had a say in the matter here.

I looked in my rearview mirror and moved to the outer right lane. I had all the windows in my car open, praying for a little bit of cool air to come my way. Unfortunately the cool air didn't really feel like doing so.

I turned the radio up a little bit more and hummed along with Lana Del Rey. I sighed in sheer relief when I saw a sign that told me I had to go another five miles to reach Coldmont. It was the early morning and I had barely slept the night before. I had been on the road for at least 20 hours and craved sleep almost as much as I craved a good, steaming cup of coffee.

Or ice tea, I thought as I puffed some more. Whichever I found first.

I smiled when Ed Sheeran asked me to give him love and sang along softly. I rubbed my eyes and tried not to yawn, my mother's parting words still fresh in mind.

_"Don't talk back to the alpha," my mother told me as she put some food and drinks in my hand. "Play nice with the other wolves and try not to draw any unwanted attention."_

_ "All attention is unwanted," I murmured as I tried to figure out what kind of sandwiches she had prepared._

_ My mother tsked and gave me a warning look. "You'd do better to use that smart mouth of yours to talk a nice werewolf into bedding you. Honestly, Cat."_

_ I rolled my eyes at her words and tried not to feel the pang of loneliness that pierced my heart. "Wolves aren't really all that fond of bedding a cat, mama," I muttered rather annoyed with the whole situation._

_ I was well aware that if I ever wanted to have little kittens, I'd probably have to date a human to get them. I snorted at that thought. Now that would be the end of the beginning of my social life. Hooking up with a human would surely make me even more of an outcast than I already was. _

_ The rule was ridiculous anyway. It was okay for a man to impregnate a female human, but if a female shape shifter was to do so she was an absolute tramp and disgrace to the pack? Puhlease. _

_ "They would be drooling all over you if you'd just try," my mother pleaded._

_ I instantly imagined the whole pack standing over me and drooling all over me. I cringed at that mental image and gave my mother a swift kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the turkey sandwiches, mama," I said with a sweet smile on my face. "I'll call you as soon as I arrive."_

_ "Be safe, my little kitten, and be sure to stay awake on the road." She frowned. "I just wished he would have let you stay at a motel overnight."_

_ "Roman knows what he's doing, mama," I sighed, trying to convince her of my safety even if I was not._

_ My mother's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree on Christmas Eve. "That's right," she nodded. There was nothing as solid and true as a werewolf's faith in its alpha. _

I shook my head. I could never be like that though. So trusting and, well, naive almost. My mother had a good head on her shoulders, but sometimes I wondered if she had been dropped on it too often as a child to cause her lapses of judgments when it came to our pack. Whatever the pack needed from her, she did without a fuss. I mean, I just proved that I was just as much of a pushover as she was, but at least I'm conflicted about everything I'm doing?

I shook my head and took the exit to Coldmont on the freeway. The scenery was completely different from the one I was used to. I came from a town near the big city so there wasn't really all that much green. We moved once a month to the woods three towns over for about a week to make the transitions easier for us. This, however, seemed like werewolf paradise. There were meadows everywhere and the trees drew the horizon line. The way I was headed showed the mountains that the Coldmont pack ruled and I couldn't help but feel extremely excited about all the free space I saw. The full moon was a week away and I simply couldn't wait to run along these fields.

I followed the small mountain roads up till I reached the small town of Coldmont. The small stone houses gave it a rather medieval look that I immensely liked. I loved how time seemed to have stopped in this little town, whereas our pack's home was as high tech as we could make it. I drove straight through the town as Roman had instructed and followed a small road up to the three villas that stood a little bit higher than the rest of the village. It had something regal, I thought. To be housed above everyone else, to be the first one to see the possible danger coming for you. I stopped the car on the side of the road and studied the three villas with interest.

I walked towards the second villa and tried not to stare in awe. The front was carried by six Doric columns and the pediment showed a scene of a howling wolf sitting on top of a man. I stepped on the porch and was about to knock when the door opened and a blonde werewolf stepped outside. "Can I help you?" she asked me with a glare so menacing I thought I'd catch fire.

I looked her straight in the eyes and told myself I wasn't to be messed with. I'd scratch that bitch's eyes out before she could even bark. Yeah, if you believe it, I would too. "My name's Cat from the Whiteriver Pack. I've been told my help was needed?" I gave the blonde model before me a sarcastic smile as I let my eyes go over her figure. Okay, even I had to admit that the woman before me was a real beauty. Her blue eyes, the blonde hair, the skinny figure and her clothing style... It just all added up, you know? I'd bet my claws she would have been a cheerleader in one of those American movies. All the boys wanted to bang her as all the girls secretly hated her.

She narrowed her eyes and refused to budge.

Was she growling at me? I crossed my arms. "Look, I don't want any trouble," I acknowledged. "If you could just point me to wherever your alpha is, I'll be out of your hair in no time."

I tried to hear who was inside the house, but didn't hear a thing. I frowned in confusion and saw her smile widen. Well, I shouldn't call it a smile. It was just a menacing bearing of teeth, really.

"Invite the poor girl in, Alyson." I immediately felt the need to bow for the man in front of me and bowed my head. This was a wolf in power, I could sense it down to my very bones. He had brown hair and dark eyes. His broad shoulders barely fit his shirt and I saw his muscles tighten as he pulled the blonde into his arms. I wanted to rub my head all over him, wanted to be patted and be reassured that I had been good.

God. I pinched my arm in hopes of remaining in control over my own body.

"But, Keagan, why? We don't need some lame wolf to help with _our_ problems," the blonde girl, apparently called Alyson, whined.

His name told me all I needed to know. Keagan More was the beta of the Coldmont Pack and thus a thousand times higher in rank than I was, which explained the strong need I felt to bent my knee for him.

Keagan touched Alyson's nose with a warning look in his eyes. "The alpha wishes to see the girl, Aly. You'd better remember your duties to this pack."

Alyson flicked her hair as she stepped out of Keagan's embrace. "Alright, but enough with the power display already. You know how much of a headache it gives me," she muttered, annoyance clear in her voice and I raised my eyebrows.

Keagan rolled his eyes and the need to whimper and bow in front of him immediately ceased. "Sorry about that," Keagan said to me as soon as Alyson had disappeared from view. He motioned for me to come inside, which I did with extreme caution. I found myself on strange grounds with wolves surrounding me. As soon as I stepped inside, I could hear voices coming from a room to my left. My nose told me that at least six different wolves have passed through this hallway recently, but my ears proved that there were only four in the other room.

"She gets a little crazy sometimes," Keagan said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes at all.

I paused in my tracks when I realized that he hadn't been apologizing for his dick move in turning on his aura that high. No, he had been apologizing for the behaviour of his insane girlfriend. Well, then. Noted. "It's okay," I said graciously, although it really wasn't okay to abuse your aura like that. Then again, I was a stranger and I could understand his need to show who was boss, so to speak. Didn't mean I had to like it though.

I was guided into a big living room that instantly felt like home to me. There were a lot of brown colors and it was just plain cosy. I could certainly see myself live in a home like this, I thought.

"Shawn, she arrived," Keagan announced, which was unnecessary since they'd probably already sensed me before I had even parked my car. There were two males in the room. One had grey hair and green eyes. The way he held himself told me that he was used to being obeyed. I guessed he was somewhere in his mid-forties. The wolf on his left side was younger and the resemblance between the two was stunning. Black hair, broad shoulders, a cheek line you could cut cheese with and the most fierce green eyes I had ever seen, told me that I was currently gawking at the alpha of this pack even though there was no aura demanding me on my knees.

Shawn Cole held his head to the side as he studied me. "You don't smell right," he told me bluntly. Okay, those were memorable words as far as first words went.

I bowed my head, before looking up again. I tried not to stare into his eyes, but for some reason his green eyes kept capturing mine. "So I've been told, sir."

"Call me Shawn." He sounded intrigued as I restlessly moved back and forth on my soles. "And your name is?"

"My name's Cat Rivers, sir - I mean Shawn." Why was he asking me to call him by his first name? Was this a trick question? I looked uncertainly at the two women who were also in the room. Alyson didn't appear to be much of a help and the elderly woman gave me a comforting smile. I looked back to the alpha and held my hands behind my back. I tried to stand still, but every fiber of my being was telling me to flee.

"Ah, the mysterious Cat," Keagan stated as he sat down next to his woman.

I felt every single pair of eyes drawn to me and felt like screaming. Instead, I softly asked: "I have no idea what you mean?"

"Surely you didn't think nobody had ever heard of your situation, Cat," Geoffrey Cole asked me with one raised eyebrow. From what I knew Geoffrey had given the reins to his son, Shawn, a couple of years ago when his wife died. I imagined how hard that must have been for him, losing your status and your wife all at once. Then again he did choose so himself to pass the job to his son. Hm.

I felt myself pale. "Is my situation going to be a problem?" I asked the wolves in front of me, a lot braver than I actually felt. Run, you fool, my brain yelled, but my feet stayed put.

"No, not at all," Shawn stated with a weird little smile on his face. "I find you an interesting puzzle, I can't wait to solve."

Oh, great, thanks. I feel instantly comforted, I thought uneasily. "I'm not at all that interesting," I muttered to myself, but looked up again. "I've been sent by Roman to help you find your murderers. If my situation, as you called it, isn't going to pose a problem than I'd like to know where you want me to start."

"On your knees, sweetheart," I heard Keagan murmur softly and saw him stare at my ass.

I was about to tell him to bugger off, when Alyson smacked him on the arm.

"No," she told him simply, as if Keagan had just peed on the carpet and she needed to berate him. I had to say that I kind of admired her courage in doing so.

Keagan chuckled. "You're so adorable," he told her with a twinkle in his eyes.

I shook my head and turned back to the alpha with a question on the tip of my tongue.

Shawn took his time looking me up and down, before he spoke again. "Very well, you'll reside in my home for the time being and seeing as you can barely stand on your feet already, we'll discuss the details of the murders tomorrow morning."

I started to protest that I was perfectly fine to work, but he put up his hand in the universal stop-talking-you-mad-woman-sign.

"We'll talk further tomorrow," he said meaningfully to all of the wolves in the room. The elderly lady was the first to rise. She waggled over to Shawn and gave him three kisses on his cheeks. "Very well, grandson. I hope you know what you're doing," she said, giving him a stern look.

I had no idea his grandmother was still alive, seeing as that female werewolves didn't tend to live that long. After Shawn's grandmother had left, the others followed suit until we were the only people remaining.

"Very well then," Shawn said, as he messed up his hair with his right hand. "Come along, I'll show you to your room."

I followed him upstairs to the second floor of the building - it had four floors to be exact - and stopped before a white door. "My rooms are at the end of the hallway, so just holler if you need me," Shawn said with a smile, which surprised me. He opened the door for me and I entered. The room was bigger than my bedroom and my mother's combined. The big king-sized bed in the middle of the room looked so inviting that I could barely remain on my feet.

"Thank you," I told Shawn and really meant it. I had no idea why he was being so nice to me or why he was giving me a room near his, but I couldn't help but feel grateful for his kindness. Even if it cause a lot of confusion. Why was he so kind to an omega of another pack? Surely if he knew about my 'situation', he had to know about my status within the pack?

Shawn simply nodded and gestured towards the bed. "Make yourself at home. Sleep well," he said, before closing the door again and leaving me alone in my new room. It was only after I had removed my jeans and tank when I realized that I had left my stuff in the car.

I promised myself to get it in the morning. Before I had even finished that thought, I was vast asleep.


	3. The odd one out

_Hey guys!_

_Thank you so much for checking out my story! This really means a lot to me!_

_This chapter's a little bit longer than I originally anticipated, but well. Let's not complain about good things, eh?_

_I'm sorry about the slow updates, I'm in the middle of my exams so I doubt I'll be able to update anytime soon again. _

_Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think!_

_Love,_

_Kelly_

* * *

**2. The odd one out**

I couldn't believe I had slept the whole day away, I thought as I stepped from under the shower. I had just retrieved my stuff from my beat down car and rubbed my eyes. I had hoped the shower would wake me up, but I was wrong. What a mess. I finished dressing quickly and then hesitated at the door. I hadn't seen Shawn or any of the pack yet and I wasn't really looking forward to it either.

They had all seemed so different from what I was used to that it left me uncertain and confused. What did I do? Did I act like an omega? Did I act like I owned the place? I shook my head at the latter, that would just be poor manners surely?

I bit my lip and sighed. I would just take my cues from the alpha then. I took a deep breath, shook my hands and jumped up and down twice, before I opened the bathroom door semi-calm. I was a strong, confidant woman. And if that didn't work, I had claws as well.

I dumped my stuff in my appointed room and made a mental note to find a hotel as soon as I possibly could. I didn't like living in a stranger's house any more than I liked ketchup on my fries. It was unnatural and just plain disturbing.

I moved slowly, making sure that the alpha would know where I was in his own home. I didn't want to be ambushed around the corner because he thought I was snooping around or something. I made my way towards the kitchen, where the food was, and tried not to think too much what it meant that it was past 7 pm already. Roman would go ballistic if he knew I had wasted an entire day in lalala-land. I didn't hear any voices, though I was pretty certain the alpha was currently cooking his meal. I kept my eyes focused on the ground as I moved into the kitchen. I would be on my best behaviour until he had given me a hint of some kind as to how he wished for me to behave.

When he didn't speak though, I looked up carefully and saw that he hadn't bothered turning around. He had set the table for two, so he was obviously expecting me and his alpha senses should have tingled as soon as I entered the room. Well, no, scratch that, as soon as I left the bathroom.

He didn't react though. He just kept on cooking and I looked around the room uncomfortably. In the end I just thought to go for it. "So, do you always turn your back on unknown wolves?"

"Why," his deep voice asked me, ripe with amusement, "are you planning to stab it?"

I blinked. What? "I erhm - no - I - I didn't mean-"

"Don't fret, Cat. No, I don't generally turn my back on unknown wolves."

"Then why..." I let my sentence die as I gestured around me lamely, not that he would be able to see it. The damned man was still cooking whatever it was that smelled so awfully good. All of a sudden, I was too aware of my grumbling stomach and bit my lip.

"One, you're not a wolf," the alpha told me with a shrug of his broad shoulders.

I physically cringed at the insult. If that wasn't my cue, I had no idea what was.

"Two, you're my guest and I'm treating you with respect. The least you could do in return is wait till I turn around before you try to kill me," he told me. He gave me a look over his shoulder and winked. Winked! Seriously, what alpha does that?

He must have noticed that I was completely lost, because he frowned and turned off the stove. He grabbed our plates and loaded them. Oh, beef.

He gestured for me to sit down, which I hastily did, and handed me my plate before he joined me at the table. His kitchen was huge and a dream come through for anyone who loved the cook. Unfortunately, I couldn't even cook as much as an egg, so all I could do was just stare at it in wonder.

"Things must be a lot different in your pack," the alpha suddenly said, forcing my eyes to his form.

I stared at his shoulders as I nodded.

"I've never met Roman," Shawn said, "but from what I hear he's a just and fair alpha."

I nodded again. "Roman certainly is that," I agreed full heartedly.

I felt his eyes study me, but I didn't dare look up from my food. It smelled absolutely delicious and my stomach was loudly complaining that it was wasting away on my plate.

Shawn started eating and I kept on staring. And staring. And staring. God, I was starving.

"Well, dig in, it's not going to shovel itself into your mouth, you know," Shawn told me finally as I grabbed my fork and started eating slowly. I knew I was puzzling him, but I couldn't seem to figure this thing out.

I was an omega, everybody knew that. I wasn't even a werewolf and he clearly knew that too. So why was he treating me as an equal?

We ate in silence until we were both full and quite satisfied.

I felt the incredible need to apologize for my previous behaviour. "I'm sorry that I slept in so late," I said slowly, looking at the table again.

"That's alright," Shawn told me with a smile in his voice, "I'm sure you were pretty knackered."

I nodded. "It was a long drive," I acknowledged.

"I'm grateful you could make it so soon."

I raised my eyebrows at that and dared to look up. "Sir?"

"Please, I've already told you to call me Shawn."

I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry, Shawn, I don't understand what you meant? Is the situation truly so dire?" I kept my tone polite and hoped he wouldn't find insult with my words.

Shawn remained kind however. "I've lost three wolves to this plague already. It needs to end and we will take all the help we can get."

I sat there, awed for a moment. Roman would have never allowed anyone to think he needed help from someone else. He had implied as much in our last conversation that he thought Shawn weak for it. I didn't necessarily agree. I thought a great leader should know when to retreat or when to call for assistance. It wasn't a matter of pride or bravery, but rather a case of intelligence. Not that I think my alpha stupid, not in the least, but it was refreshing to see an alpha rule differently. Although it was kind of like ketchup as well. Unsettling.

"I'm sorry for your loss, mil- Shawn." I caught myself just in time. "I would happily be of assistance."

Shawn nodded thoughtfully. "I know you will, Cat. He wouldn't have send you if he knew you wouldn't be able to help." Let's just say I knew better than that.

"So what's our schedule tonight?" I was eager to start, to be honest. I wanted this assignment over as quickly as I could, so I could return to my life.

Shawn sighed as he started to clear our plates. I followed him swiftly and helped him clean up after ourselves. "We're going clubbing."

Wait. What?

* * *

"Again, what are we doing here?" I asked Shawn again, sure that I must have misunderstood him as he helped me out of his convertible.

"My brother's playing tonight," he said with a roll of his eyes, making clear what he thought of his brother's activities.

"And why do we need to see your brother?" I prodded uneasily. I stared at the club in front of us and the long queue. I didn't feel like waiting in line for the next couple of hours. We had driven to the nearest city near Coldmont, which was about an hour drive, just to see his brother play? Surely there were more important matters to deal with first? Like, say, those murders?

"Because he was the last one to have spoken to the latest victim," Shawn said curtly, before walking briskly toward the bouncer. He gave the broad man a nod and was waved through. I followed quickly and ignored the envious looks shot my way.

The club was bursting with life, lights flickered and a band was rocking away on the stage. I followed Shawn through the crowd to the VIP section upstairs. It looked like a lounge that looked over the dance floor. Shawn got greeted by several humans and a couple of bowed heads showed that other werewolves were here as well. I got some curious looks, but nobody said anything which was perfectly fine with me. We sat down on a couch that had a perfect view of the stage and I wondered if the band that was currently playing was the band we had initially come to see.

Shawn confirmed as much when I asked him. "My brother's the one on the right, the lead guitarist."

I studied the band and saw that there were actually two werewolves on stage. One was obviously Shawn's brother. The similarity was stunning. While Shawn's hair was black, his brother's was brown. I couldn't see the colour of his eyes, but what I did notice was that he wasn't nearly as broad as his alpha. Don't get me wrong, by human standards the lead guitarist was still a tough and broad male, but he didn't compare to his brother.

"You don't approve?" I asked, nodding my head towards the band.

Shawn shrugged and ordered us two beers. "I just think that it was about time he grew up," he muttered to himself.

I pretended not to hear as I studied the younger brother. It must be hard, I concluded, living in the shadow of an alpha. Most siblings killed each other as soon as their father stepped down. It was the only way to ensure your place as alpha, really. It was clear that Shawn didn't approve of his younger brother's activities and yet there was something in the way he held himself that told me, he did care for his sibling. Strange.

Apparently we had stopped by in the middle of their last song, seeing as they said goodbye to the crowd and moved backstage. I dared a look on my cell phone and saw that it was just past eleven, rather early for a band to stop playing in a club. Then again, I thought as I saw the DJ take his place on stage, it wasn't like there wouldn't be any music.

"Two beers," the waitress announced as she said Shawn's beer down gently in front of him.

"Thanks, love," Shawn said absentmindedly as he looked over the dance floor.

The waitress gave me the evil eye, before pushing my beer into my hands and nearly spilling it all over my shirt.

"Hey! Watch it," I said, narrowing my eyes angrily. I may be an omega, but I was still better than that piece of human trash.

"Oh sorry," she said in a way that showed she was sorry she didn't actually get the spill anything on me.

I balled my fist, wondering if it would be too much of a scene if I scratched her eyes out.

"That would be all, Tracy," Shawn's harsh voice spoke out, making her cringe in shame.

She blushed and hurried away, my eyes never leaving her back. Only when she was helping other costumers did my fist relax again.

"You've got quite a temper on you," Shawn remarked with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

I shrugged. "I don't take crap from humans," I muttered, knowing that he would be able to hear me just as clearly.

"But you do take 'crap'," he used his fingers as air quotes, "from other shifters?"

I gave Shawn a weird look. "It's not like I have a choice in the matter," I said defensively, before remembering who I was actually speaking to. I grabbed my beer and took a big gulp.

"You shouldn't have to take crap from anyone anywhere," Shawn told me calmly as if that explained it all.

I snorted at that before I could help myself. "I'm an omega," I told Shawn slowly. "That means it's actually my job to take the crap they throw my way."

Shawn gave me a weird and confused look. I looked away, not able to face the slight trace of pity I had seen in his eyes.

"Hey brother, what brings you to this hellhole?" a soft voice spoke.

When I looked up, I saw the guitarist standing next to our couch. "Move over a bit, sweetheart," he told me when I kept gawking.

I blinked and slowly moved closer to Shawn so he would be able to sit next to me. Okay. He had green eyes as well, I thought a bit bemused. How was it even fair to us, females, if there were siblings like _that_ walking the earth?

Because, whether I wanted to or not, I had to admit that the younger brother was as equally handsome as his brother was. He may not have been as rugged or as big, but he sure made it up with grace. He walked like I imagined a panther would, cunning and graceful. Whereas Shawn was all powerful and swift like a lion.

"You know what brings us here, Gwaine," Shawn sighed, nodding to me.

I smiled, acting a lot braver than I actually felt, and held out my hand. "I'm Cat."

Gwaine's eyebrows shot up. "Are you now?" he asked me curiously, before taking my hand and shaking it once. His hand was twice as big as mine. "I'm Gwaine Cole. Brother to that douche over there."

"Twat," Shawn muttered, taking a sip from his beer as he did so.

I felt my eyes widen at the whole scene before me. Wasn't he going to punish Gwaine for that?

Gwaine must have noticed my baffled expression, since he nudged me in the side. "So you're the one who's coming to the rescue, eh?"

"Yes, because obviously someone has got to do it," Shawn said sharply.

"We can't all get what we want, Shawn," Gwaine answered lazily, drinking from his own beer.

Something told me that I was hearing the conversation, but wasn't understanding it. It felt like I was missing the hidden meaning of what they were saying altogether.

"Put a sock in it," Shawn growled, before giving me a comforting smile. "Gwaine here was the last one to have spoken to Kristine."

"She's the last victim?" I asked.

Shawn nodded, while Gwaine ordered another beer for himself. "She disappeared two weeks ago."

I mulled that over, before I spoke again. "So every month a boy disappears first and then the girl? Or do they disappear together?"

Gwaine shook his head. "First the boy and a week later they kidnap a girl."

Why was that? I thought, frowning. Why wouldn't they just kidnap two kids at the same time? Surely that would make the chances of getting caught slimmer? "And you were the last one to speak to this Kirsten?"

"Kristine," Gwaine corrected me, nipping from his beer. "She came to me after our performance here," he gestured around himself, "and after I answered her questions, she left for home."

Only she never got home, I thought. "So, let's recap. One of your groupies," Shawn chuckled, "comes to you after your show to ask you some questions?"

Gwaine gave me a narrowed eyed look. "What are you suggesting, _Cat?_"

I simply gave him a look. Did he really think I wasn't used to people calling me names after the shape I took during the full moon? Why else did he think I called myself Cat? Take the power away from the bullies and they won't be able to touch you anymore. "I am suggesting that you tell me what she wanted to know, _Wolf_," I bit back with a sweet smile.

Gwaine raised an eyebrow, before looking at his brother unsurely. Shawn didn't speak up and Gwaine simply rolled his eyes. "She wanted to go on a date with Ian."

"Ian?" I prodded.

"The lead singer," Shawn provided.

Hm. "What's your band called anyway?" I asked as I thought over the new information.

"Venus Infection."

Charming. They filled me in on the previous vics. Apparently the last boy to be kidnapped had been only fifteen. Brown hair, brown eyes, plain. The girl had been a redhead with also brown eyes. But the girl before her had had blue eyes and was a blonde. Their looks couldn't be the reason why they were chosen and their age couldn't have been one of the factors either. Eight kids had gone missing already and we had two weeks before the next boy would disappear. They disappeared on seemingly public places. Kristine had disappeared just outside the club, Eric - the boy before her - had disappeared on his way to school.

"We've tried to find a possible link between them all, but there doesn't seem to be any," Shawn confessed.

I nodded. "What about your wolves?" I asked slowly.

"What about them?" Shawn asked me warily, going with a hand through his hair.

I looked over at Gwaine and saw that he was busy drinking his fifth beer already. Damn. It took a lot for a werewolf to get drunk, but if he kept this up he would be drunk pretty damn soon.

"What were they doing when they disappeared?" I clarified.

Gwaine shrugged. "Arthur just didn't show up the next full moon. He had been gone for two days, but we just thought he had gone to see his lass. He likes to disappear every now and then. Said that would keep us on our toes," Gwaine rolled his eyes, ordering another beer with a flick of his hand.

"Okay," I agreed. "What about his body and the other wolves? Roman said there had been a couple of wolves?"

Shawn nodded. "We found Arthur's body three weeks ago. He had washed ashore. Apparently he had been floating in the river a couple towns over for months." His sour expression said it all and I gave him a comforting smile. It was never easy to lose one's pack members and I suspected he felt the hit twice as hard with him being the alpha and everything. It wouldn't surprise me if he even felt a little bit guilty. It was the alpha's job to keep his wolves safe after all.

"Elizabeth and Rosey have disappeared as well, although we haven't found their bodies yet," Gwaine offered, thanking the waitress with a wink and a smile when she gave him his next beer.

I stared incredulously at the table in front of me. Was he going to keep on drinking till he dropped? I gave Shawn a look to which he just shrugged, as if to say "well that's Gwaine for you."

I shook my head to shake the thoughts right out of my brain and tried to focus back on the conversation. "When did they disappear?"

"Elizabeth disappeared two months ago and Rosey disappeared right after she called in Arthur's body."

"That's the last time you heard from her?" I asked, just to make sure I had all the facts.

Shawn nodded with a sad and distant look in his eyes.

Gwaine made himself comfortable next to me and stared at me.

"What?" I asked him, when I just couldn't take it anymore. His eyes felt quite unnerving when they gave me their unwavering attention.

"Nothing at all, kitten."

I gave him a weird look to which he just winked.

"Jesus, Gwaine, how many beers have you had this evening?" Shawn asked, disgusted.

Gwaine started counting his glasses and bit his lip as he thought. I couldn't help but think that was a bit endearing. "About twelve? Maybe thirteen? I don't know, quite a few."

"I'll say," Shawn muttered. "Anything else besides beer?"

"Maybe a weensy teensy bit of vodka," Gwaine allowed with a broad smile.

I smiled back and shook my head. "Alright then," I thought aloud, while Shawn just glowered at his youngest brother.

"The disappearances of my wolves," Shawn continued through gritted teeth, "are what made me decide that it was better to work in pairs.

"Oh?" I would have to work together with another wolf? I frowned at that, not sure how I felt about that at all.

"Yes, but I would also feel a lot better if you trained with Gwaine every day."

"Training?" I repeated, giving Shawn a doubtful look. "Why training?"

Shawn shrugged. "One, because I doubt you've had a lot of it and second, because I won't allow another shifter, wolf or not, to die on my watch. The better prepared you are, the safer you'll be."

All sound logic, I grudgingly agreed. "And Gwaine's going to train me?" I asked him, giving the wolf in question a concerned look.

"It will do him some good to take responsibility for something for once," Shawn said with a disapproving nod to the drinking wolf next to me. When he asked for another beer, Shawn made a cutting motion to the waitress and she gave Gwaine an apologetic look, before scurrying away.

"Was that necessary?" Gwaine slurred, giving his brother the stink eye.

"Unfortunately, yes. When is this going to end, Gwaine?" The sadness in Shawn's voice threw me a bit. What were they talking about exactly? His drinking?

Gwaine ignored his brother and looked me up and down as he stood up. "I'm going to find me a pub my brother hasn't got his filthy paws in. You," he pointed at me, "are to meet me tomorrow at 10 am."

"Where?" I just asked, thinking it might be better to just go along with it all for now.

"I'll pick you up," he said, waving my question away, before disappearing in the crowd.

I gave Shawn a look, which he ignored.

"Come on," he said, "it's time to go back home."

It was well past 2 am and even though I had slept the better part of the day, I couldn't help but feel tired still. We took care of the bill and left for the alpha's home.


	4. Toast

_**Hey guys,**_

_**I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I'm currently working, I've just finished my exams and my brain's just fried. I think you'll notice as soon as you start reading this chapter that it isn't even written half as good as the previous ones.  
**_

_**I'm terribly sorry for that. I'll try to rewrite it as soon as I possibly can. Anyway, a new character's introduced in this chapter and I've got big plans for her. **_

_**I hope that you'll still enjoy it despite my crappy writing.**_

_**Kelly**_

* * *

_**3. Toast**_

The following morning I took it on myself to make breakfast for both the alpha and yours truly. I made eggs, fresh orange juice, some pancakes and toast. Lots of toast. I would never have risked such a thing at home, my alpha would surely have had my head for such a thing, but for some reason I felt Shawn wouldn't mind me making his breakfast. I had just finished when the alpha himself entered his kitchen.

He gave me a brilliant smile and sat down at the table. "I knew something smelled delicious," he grinned and I was struck at how childlike he seemed at that moment. How carefree and excited he seemed to be to have his food prepared for him.

I raised an eyebrow in question, but smiled nonetheless. I'd think about his strange behaviour later, I told myself. Had to get through the day first. "Good morning," I told him as I sat down as well. "I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty of using your kitchen?"

"Woman," Shawn told me as he started loading up his plate, "if you can make my kitchen smell like this every morning, you can use it whenever you want." He gave me a wink and took a sip from his orange juice. "I haven't had fresh orange juice since I was a boy," he sighed, a look of sheer bliss on his face.

I blinked at the strange creature before me. Was this how other alphas behaved? I knew that couldn't be true for I had met several others beside Roman and they hadn't seemed quite this... young. Alphas tended to grow up quickly, they had to or they wouldn't see the next winter solstice, and most alphas had aged far beyond their years. This wasn't the case with Shawn Cole.

Shawn was intense and wise on a whole different level from all the other alphas - no, werewolves really - I had met in my life. He had the respect of his pack without a doubt (our trip last night told me as much), he had a living sibling that he seemed to care a lot for, the former alpha had some counseling position that I didn't fully understand yet and he seemed undeniably kind. It was the last one that completely threw me off. I had never met an alpha that treated me with as much kindness as one would his equal.

I was an omega. I got pissed on by my own pack mates if I wasn't careful or running fast enough, so why would some strange alpha who had no ties to me whatsoever, treat me any differently?

Shawn Cole was an interesting puzzle that I didn't want to solve. I liked being treated like I was worth something. I liked being treated as a person with feelings and thoughts of her own. But I probably wasn't going to like the cost that came with such treatment. So let Shawn Cole be an unsolved puzzle, a mystery for some other woman to solve.

Shawn Cole made me feel safe when I was as far away from safe as I could ever be. He was dangerous. My mother always told me that safety is nothing more than an illusion, waiting for its meeting with reality. The slightest caress of life could shatter a dream, I knew, and that was all Shawn Cole was and could possibly ever be for me. A dream just out of reach, waiting to be shattered by reality.

Yeah. Better not waste my time on something as foolish as falling in love with an alpha.

"So are you ready for your training session with Gwaine?" Shawn inquired happily wolfing down his breakfast, oblivious to my internal struggle.

"About that," I started, carefully, "I'm not sure I need those training sessions. I've been properly prepared by my own pack to take care of this situation." Lie, of course, but I really didn't feel like being trained by some drunk-of-his-ass werewolf.

All mirth disappeared from Shawn's face faster than I could swallow my toast. In a nanosecond the happy and carefree wolf in front of me changed into a serious and not-to-be-messed-with alpha. "Situation," he repeated, his voice flat.

"I didn't mean for it to sound as heartless as it did," I said quickly, hating the hint of fear in my voice. I carefully put down my knife before Shawn could see it as a possible weapon in my hands.

Shawn gave me a frown. "Stop cowering," he told me, obviously annoyed with my presence.

All pretense of me not having to look at the ground, of not bowing down to another alpha beside my own flied out the window. My illusion had just been suckerpunched by reality. "I'm sorry, sir, I won't," I said softly, staring at my plate.

I heard him give frustrated growl and his chair scraping against the floor. I cringed and hated myself for it. Don't be such a wuss, Cat, I berated myself. You're supposed to represent your pack and here you are, whimpering like the baby they all expect you to be. Weak. It's disgusting.

He gripped my chin more gently than I expected him to and made me look at him. "Stop cowering," he repeated.

I bit my lip and nodded.

"That's not how we do things here," Shawn continued, grabbing his chair and putting it next to mine. "So stop expecting me to be Roman, I won't."

"You do things so differently," I whispered, knowing that my eyes were probably some catlike variant of bambi. Please don't kill me, big bad wolf, sir. "You don't have members of your pack making you breakfast, doing your house cleaning or any of your chores. Why?"

The question seemed to genuinely surprise him. He considered me for a moment. "Why do we do things differently?" I nodded. "Because the old way was cruel and didn't work anymore. It's the twenty first century, Cat, and even though we may not be human, we can still treat werewolves humanely. My pack wolves aren't my slaves, they're mine to care for."

I mulled this over as I stared into his eyes. He wanted his pack to be loyal to him because they wanted to be, I realized. "You're a fool," I whispered.

The corner of his lips twitched. "Many will agree with you, I'm sure."

His grip had long ago softened on my flesh and I didn't want him to ever let me go. I tried to understand the wolf in front of me and couldn't read him clearly. He fascinated me.

"Well isn't this adorable?"

Shawn released my chin instantly and gave the intruder a smile. "I'm glad you're able to walk this early in the morning. Some part of me expected you to crawl here."

Gwaine scoffed at that. "Yeah, we all know how much you would have loved that, brother." The contempt in his voice made me raise my eyebrows in utter shock.

Shawn sighed at that. "You know that's not true, man. You just need to get your act together."

"Yeah, I sure do," Gwaine muttered to himself, before grabbing my orange juice and downing it in two big gulps.

"Hey!" I protested, getting on my feet fast.

"Settle down, kitty-kat, before I take your toast as well."

I sputtered, which only made him laugh at me more.

"Gwaine," Shawn sighed tiredly.

"What, my mighty alpha? I'm here, am I not? I'm going to train your little protégé and I'm going to do it well. God knows I won't give you anything else to bother me about."

I had absolutely no idea what had happened between the two of them, but surely he had lost his mind. "You really shouldn't talk to your alpha thusly," I told Gwaine with a raised eyebrow.

Gwaine outright laughed at that. "I'll drink to that," he mocked, grabbing a glass from one of the cabinets and filling it with orange juice. He saluted me as he drank it.

Shawn rolled his eyes and continued eating his breakfast.

"You're not gonna punish him?" I whispered, completely baffled with the whole situation.

"No, I am not."

"Then you're twice the fool," I said, referring to my earlier words.

"Hear, hear!" Gwaine laughed, chewing on a piece of _my_ toast.

Honestly.

* * *

An hour later I found myself in a deserted gym with none other than Gwaine himself. I didn't want him to be responsible for my ability to defend myself. What was he going to teach me? How I could let my enemies drink themselves to death?

Okay. Maybe I was being a tad bit too harsh on him, I knew that, but I couldn't help it. He just irked me, okay? I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall, wondering why Shawn couldn't have taught me this himself.

Yeah, an alpha giving lessons to an omega of another pack. Maybe Gwaine had drugged me without my knowledge. Or maybe Gwaine's intoxicated aura had influenced mine.

I liked that idea.

"So what next?" I asked him, making my voice sound as disinterested as I possibly could, as he simply plopped down on the floor and gave me a frown.

Gwaine sighed. "How's your condition?" he asked me with as much contempt as I would have used to address Hitler with.

I pretended to think about it. "It's decent."

"How many miles can you run without slowing down?"

I blinked. "Fifteen, I guess." Which might have been true five years ago, the last time I actually took note of such things.

Gwaine looked me up and down, doubt shining in his eyes. "Hm. In how many minutes do you run your fifteen miles?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

He didn't look at all impressed with me. "Very well. I want you to sprint from this side of the gym to that side as fast as you can."

I raised an eyebrow in question. "You're kidding me."

His eyes turned yellow. "Now," he growled.

Sheesh, grumpy much, I thought with a scowl, before I pumped as much speed in my legs as I could. I reached the other side of the gym with a thump against the wall.

"Back to me, Cat," Gwaine said, staring at me with those green eyes of his. Good to know he wasn't pissed anymore. In every meaning of the word, I thought a little disgruntled to be bossed around so much. I pushed my legs a little harder this time and got back to Gwaine, a little out of breath. I wanted to sit down next to him but he held up a hand. "Again."

"What?" He was kidding, right?

"Do it again." He gave me a glower Roman would have been deliriously proud of.

"I thought this was about me getting some fighting lessons?" I muttered, crossing my arms in silent protest. I wasn't going to move another inch toward that wall.

"I can't. We'll talk again when you can manage that sprint within thirty seconds and without breaking a sweat."

"Are you nuts?" I asked him, completely forgetting my place. What he was asking me to do was absurd and unrealistic. "I doubt any werewolf would be able to do that," I protested.

"Probably not," Gwaine agreed, "but you're not a werewolf, now are you? You're a werecat. Now at it, woman, before I choose to chase you there and believe me you won't like it when I do."

I gave him a silent look filled with all the disgruntled anger I could muster, before doing as he told me to. Freaking werewolf.

In the end he made me do that sprint fifty-three times while he read some stupid book I couldn't read the title of. When he called it quits, I literally fell down on my ass and let the floor hug me. I stared at the ceiling and tried to catch my breath. The bloody werewolf hadn't moved an inch as I exercised and gave me a shake of his head as he now walked over. "Get up, Cat. Honestly, doesn't your pack do any exercises?"

Yeah, mostly trying to get me out of a tree during the full moon, I thought briskly. "Not like this," I gasped.

Gwaine gave me his hand to help me up without another word. I stared at it and then back at his face. He wasn't mocking me, I noticed, he was sincerely offering his help to get me back on my feet. Hesitantly I took it.

"You really need to trust me more," he told me as he held my hand. We were but a breath away from each other, but the physical nearness didn't seem to bother him at all.

I stared at him, wondering what his words meant exactly, before pulling my hand free of his. "You can't force someone to trust you. That's not how it works," I told him, walking to my handbag.

"Oh, I'm not forcing you, Cat, before the moon is full again you'll trust me with your life," he promised me. I looked over my shoulder and he gave me a smirk.

"Do you get off on terrorizing me?" I asked him, crossing my arms once more, uncomfortable with the whole damn situation.

Gwaine held his head to the side as he looked me up and down. "No, I would rather have a coke with you."

He would rather... "What?" I asked, incredulous.

He just gave me one of those infuriating, all knowing smiles. "Alright, let me see you do a hundred push-ups."

"I hate you," I muttered as I got back down on the ground.

"I'm sure there's a club, maybe you could join," Gwaine told me with a sweet smile, before walking back to his book.

Prick.

* * *

A dog sat across from what she knew to be the alpha's house. The scent was overwhelming and all she really wanted to do was lie on her back and hope her life would be spared if she was ever found out.

But they weren't going to catch her. She was too smart for that. Or rather her master was...

A hand touched her head, making her lean into his strong frame. She would go through every angel Heaven sent after him, she would kill every demon that came near him and she would even doom her own soul if it meant saving his life. She probably already had. She closed her eyes as she let his touch comfort her. There weren't many things she knew for certain in the world, but she did know that she would kill that whole pack before a single one of them laid a paw on him.

When his hand stilled, she looked up at his handsome face. He gave her a satisfied smile, his eyes twinkling in excitement. "They sent her. She's here."


End file.
